1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, apparatus and system for Bluetooth-based Wi-Fi synchronization. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for leveraging Bluetooth (BT) technology to conserve energy in multi-mode devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Bluetooth technology provides connectivity between BT mobile devices and a variety of Bluetooth systems, including cars, exercise devices, computers, phones, tablets and the like. The BT technology supports low power consumption as compared to traditional devices operating on cellular or Wi-Fi modes. For example, a BT mobile device may be a small sensor, a watch, or a Smartphone having a battery with limited power supply and the BT technology may enable the device to communicate with the variety of systems consuming significantly less power than traditional devices.
With the emergence of applications around social networking, Internet of Things (IoT), wireless docking and the like, there is a need to design low power solutions that can be continually on. There is a growing need for an improved, low power service discovery mechanism using BT technology to advance Wi-Fi and other communication modes. Since most mobile devices have integrated BT and Wi-Fi (and/or WiGig), it is possible to design an efficient and scalable mechanism that uses BT and Wi-Fi (and/or cellular or WiGig) to significantly reduce device power consumption.